


He Plays You Like a Fiddle

by CLeighWrites



Series: Sam - One Word Drabble Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hunt, Sam Winchester Talks Dirty, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You drag Sam out to the car while you celebrate wrapping up a hunt





	He Plays You Like a Fiddle

**Author's Note:**

> _Sam + Car_

You arched your back off of the sticky black leather. Car sex seemed like such a high school thing to do, especially in the summer, when you had a perfectly good, air conditioned, hotel room you could have gone back to. However, the whiskey singing in your veins, and the weight of Sam’s eyes on you as you all sat and drank the hunt away, had made you impatient. You had lured the giant hunter out to the car under false pretenses, but he didn’t seem surprised nor did he put up a fight when you pulled his mouth to yours and leaned back against the cool car door.

Sam wasted no time in laying you down in the back seat and riding the both of you of your pants. Now he was sweating and grunting over you as his thrusts picked up pace, and he was building you up for your second mind-blowing orgasm of the night. His thick shaft pounding into your g-spot over and over again as he played you like a well worn fiddle; knowing exactly how to drag his bow across every one of your strings and make you sing for him. Your left hand was braced against the door, holding you steady against his unyielding intrusions, while your right hand hand found its way to rub your swollen clit.

Sam had the most amazing way of making you feel like the most desired and cherished needy slut to ever be fucked in the back of a car. He talked you through the whole exchange, telling you how gorgeous you were and how tight and wet you were for him, but he also told you how much he loved it when you’d beg for it, and how much of a cock slut you were for having him fuck you in a public parking lot where anyone could walk by at any given moment. He loved to make you scream and loved it even more when you would fall silent.

You were barely coming down from your second coming when Sam’s thrusts faltered and he grunted as he slammed himself deep into you and stilled, filling you full of his white hot come as your walls greedily sucked him dry. This part was your favorite part of being played by your Mistro; when you were both still buzzed from your orgasms, and you were both sated but not quite finished with each other. He would nestle into the crook of your neck and tell you how amazing you were and how much he needed you, and you would run your fingers through his hair and tell him how much you loved him and that you would never leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
